Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Medium Exterior Crowd Cheer and Yell Surge With Light Applause. It debuted in The Muppets at Walt Disney World in 1990. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 30 Rock * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Little Doll Lost".) * Adventure Time * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Aladdin: The Series * Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway (Heard once in "season 15 episode 6".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * American Dragon: Jake Long * American Ninja Warrior * The Angry Beavers * Animaniacs * Arthur * Back at the Barnyard * Barney & Friends * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Hero 6: The Series * Big Time Rush * Blue's Clues * Bobby's World * Bonkers * Bordertown * Boy Meets World * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Breadwinners * Brum * Bubble Guppies * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * The Buzz on Maggie * CatDog (Heard once mixed with PE140501 in "Battle of the Bands".) * Chowder * Clarence * Colby's Clubhouse * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Creature Comforts * Darkwing Duck * Dave the Barbarian * Dawson's Creek * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard often beginning with “Big Bad Wolf Daddy.”) * Dog City * Doug * Duckman * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * The Emperor's New School * Even Stevens * Everybody Loves A Moose * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Frasier * Futurama * The Garfield Show * GirlStuff/BoyStuff * Goof Troop * Hey Arnold! * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * I Am Weasel * James Bond Jr. * Johnny Bravo * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Heard once in "Things That Make You Go Boom!".) * Kim Possible * King of the Hill * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * La CQ (TV Mexico Series) * Let's Make a Deal (Heard once in the intro.) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Life with Louie * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Lizzie McGuire * MAD * The Magic School Bus * Malcolm in the Middle * Masked Rider (Heard once in "Cat-Atomic".) * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * The Middle * Mike & Molly * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * The Office * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * One Tree Hill * Oswald * Pawn Stars * The Penguins of Madagascar * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Phineas and Ferb * Pickle and Peanut * Pinky and the Brain * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Reba * Regular Show * The Reppies * Rescue 911 * Robot and Monster * Robot Chicken * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Rules of Engagement (Heard once in "Old Timer's Day".) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sesame Street * Shaun the Sheep * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "Stale Rider".) * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Dancin' Homer", "Bart the Daredevil", "The Cartridge Family", and "You Kent Always Say What You Want".) * Sitting Ducks * Skinnamarink TV * Smallville * Sofia the First * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in the following episodes:) ** "Culture Shock" ** "The Fry Cook Games" ** "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" ** "MuscleBob BuffPants" ** "Patty Hype" ** "Sleepy Time" ** "Texas" * Steven Universe * Super Mario World (TV series) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Teacher's Pet * Timon & Pumbaa * Teen Angel * Teen Titans Go! * Talespin * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Totally Spies! * Two of a Kind * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * We Bare Bears * Whacked Out Sports * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * X-Men Evolution * Zeke and Luther (Heard once in "Skate Squad.") TV Specials * The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) - (Debut) (Heard twice.) * The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour (2004) (Heard at the end of the animated lion vignette during the bow after Jessica got out of the lion.) * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * Walt Disney World Happy Easter Parade (Heard twice in "1997 Easter Parade.") Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) * A Simple Wish (1997) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) * Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Balto (1995) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) * Bionicle: Mask of Light (2003) * Black Sheep (1996) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Heard in part of "Floating.") * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (Heard twice.) * Bride and Prejudice (2004) * Bring It On (2000) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Chicken Run (2000) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * Deck the Halls (2006) * Descendants (2015) * DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Drive Me Crazy (1999) * The Even Stevens Movie (2003) * Everyone's Hero (2006) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age SmackDown (2015) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Fred Claus (2007) * Free Willy (1993) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Happy Gilmore (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * High School Musical (2006) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * Into the Woods (2014) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Minions (2015) * The Miracle Season (2018) * Monsters University (2013) * Mulan II (2005) * Muppets from Space (1999) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Nativity! (2009) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) * Patch Adams (1998) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Pirate Fairy (2014) * Racing Stripes (2005) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Robots (2005) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * Sausage Party (2016) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Shrek (2001) * Sing (2016) * Space Jam (1996) * Speed Racer (2008) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Stuart Little (1999) * Teen Beach 2 (2015) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Trolls (2016) * Turbo (2013) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Almost Home (2014) * Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies * Disney Fairies (Shorts) * The Hillbilly Bears: Miss UnderStanding (1999) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show.") Video Games PC: * Math Workshop (Video Game) * JumpStart Kindergarten (Video Game) * The Way Things Work (Video Game) PlayStation: * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (Video Game) (Heard once in "Tomorrowland Speedway".) Nintendo Switch: * Kirby: Star Allies (Used during the animation for the Festival ability.) Bumpers * Blue's Clues Promo- Emmy Nominations (1999) * Nick Jr. UK: Make it and Bake it - Best Bake (2017) (Bumpers) Commercials UK: * First4lawyers - That's What Justice Feels Life (2013) * Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) * Kellogg's Screamin' Fruit Winders and Spurters Shark Tale Tongue Transfers (2004) * Kellogg's Shark Tale Water Maze Inside (2004) * McDonald's Happy Meal - Hercules (1997) USA: * Adidas - Dog * Frosted Flakes - We Are Tigers (2008) * Johnsonville Sausage - Made in the USA (2018) (The part before the whistling.) * Toys "R" Us - Geoffrey's Box Office (2003) * Wisconsin State Fair (2014) Radio Spots * Texas Ford Dealers - Proud Sponsor of Aggie Football (2006) Music Videos * Akon - Lonely * Dan Zanes - Down In The Valley * High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? * Mariah Carey - Loverboy * Peter Kay's Animated All-Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley (Music Videos) * The Wiggles Decorate the Tree * Will Smith: Will 2K (Music Video) Promos Germany: * ProSieben - The Magic of the Fall (1995) USA: * Blue's Clues Live Ad - Update (2001) * CBS - Titanic (1996) * High School Musical Around the World (2006) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2002-2005) (Toon Disney) * Spike: Bar Rescue (2016) Videos * Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Election Day") * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years * Sesame Street: - Let's Make Music (2000) (Videos) * The Wiggles Movie (1997/1998) Trailers * 20th Century Fox Selections VHS Promo (1995) (Trailers) * A Bug's Life (1998) (Trailers) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) (Trailers) * Hercules (1997) (Trailers) * High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) * Minions (2015) (Trailers) * Shark Tale (2004) (Trailers) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Trailers) * Uptown Girls (2003) (Trailers) TV Spots * A Bug's Life (1998) (TV Spots) * Shark Tale (2004) (TV Spots) IDs/Intros * CECTV ID - Cheese Falling Into Pizza (2009) * Teen Titans Go! Hollywood Special (2018) DVD Menus * High School Musical (2006 DVD) (DVD Menus) (Once mixed with PE140501.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Tales From the Deep (2003 DVD) (DVD Menus) * Sleeping Beauty (DVD Menus) (Heard once in the "Rescue Aurora Adventure Game".) Music * Ben Chalatit - Dam Web Originals * Smosh Videos Other Media * Chuck E. Cheese's (2001 or 2002-Present) (Others) Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in Episode 60 Part 3.) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody * One Piece * Pokémon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge